ARTHUR KIRKLAND : mode d'emploi
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un ARTHUR KIRKLAND ! Pour bénéficier pleinement des fonctionnalités de votre nation, veuillez considérer les instructions suivantes...


**Hello~**

 **Les "mode d'emploi" de personnages fictifs sont fréquents à travers les fandoms, donc ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, je sais.**

 **Je l'ai écrit pour que ma fiche de personnage pour un forum soit originale (avouez que ça l'est, hé !)**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

 **Norge Vik : Norvège / Vlad Neculai : Roumanie**

* * *

 **Dodie :** Je profite de mettre la correction à jour pour te répondre.

Wahoo ! Tu sais qui en est l'auteur ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Balance-le au lieu de le garder pour toi !

Le problème d'Internet, c'est que les concepts se répandent plus facilement qu'une rougeole à la crèche. Je n'ai **jamais** croisé le nom de l'auteur de ce concept-ci. Il existe, bien sûr, mais à force d'être pompé et repompé, personne ne sait d'où il vient. Au lieu de m'attaquer, voit les choses en face. J'ai précisé que ce n'était pas une originalité de ma part, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation.

* * *

Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acquérir un modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND, modèle 1p. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir suivre le mode d'emploi pour éviter tout accident potentiellement mortel pour vous ou de pauvres innocents à proximité, voire pour le modèle lui-même.

Informations :

Nom : Arthur Kirkland

Âge physique : 23 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Angleterre

Taille : 175 cm

Poids : 71 kg

Votre modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

1 paire de sourcils épais

1 tenue militaire verte à ceintures marron.

2 pantalons de costume bleu marine

2 chemises blanches impeccablement repassées

4 caleçons noirs

1 tenue Angel Britannia

1 baguette magique à embout d'étoile

2 tenues civiles version punk

2 tenues civiles version décontractée

2 tenues de pirate avec armes

Un guide de survie (pour vous)

Des somnifères puissants (toujours pour vous)

Informations :

Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND, quand vous l'accueillerez, vous paraîtra froid et distant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, son caractère changera quand vous vous connaîtrez mieux, bien qu'il lui faudra du temps pour faire descendre ses barrières. Ce modèle est fortement déconseillé aux personnes susceptibles, peu patientes ou possédant d'autres modèles NATIONS. Si, pour une raison quelconque, vous vouliez changer votre modèle, adressez-vous au service après-vente.

En possédant un modèle KIKU HONDA, votre modèle sera toujours très respectueux.

Avec un modèle MATTHEW WILLIAMS, il rentrera directement en mode Amical ou Familial.

Avec un ou des modèles KIRKLAND, il rentrera en mode Familial ou Râleur.

Par contre si un modèle FRANCIS BONNEFOY ou ALFRED JONES est dans les parages (modèle de votre frère/sœur/voisin etc.) ARTHUR KIRKLAND rentrera immédiatement en mode Violence Passive ou Active, selon le degré du modèle FRANCIS BONNEFOY ou ALFRED JONES.

Programmation :

Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND possède la capacité unique de changer de personnalité. Il dispose de plus de programmes utiles tels que :

\- Nation : Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND est d'un sérieux irréprochable, il fera toujours ce qui lui est demandé. Profitez-en pour lui faire faire vos devoirs !

\- Sorcier : Faisant partie de la branche KIRKLAND, le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND possède des pouvoirs mystiques qu'il use selon ses propres envies. Il vous faudra beaucoup de flatteries ou de bons arguments pour qu'il accepte de lancer des sorts pour vous.

\- Agence des plaintes : Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND est doté d'une grande capacité d'écoute, même si il ne le montre pas toujours, et sera toujours capable de vous écouter parler de vos malheurs. Il ne sera pas forcément de bons conseils, mais il sera toujours prêt à se prendre une cuite pour vous accompagner !

Votre modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND possède 11 modes différents :

\- Tsundere (par défaut)

\- Gentleman

\- Violence Passive

\- Violence Active

\- Amical

\- Supérieur

\- Déni

\- Râleur

\- Rêveur

\- Buveur

\- Rebelle (Pirate ou Punk)

Bon à savoir : Il est déconseillé de laisser trop boire le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND, qui passera alors du mode "buveur" au mode "violent". Pour l'arrêter, nous vous conseillons d'avoir le modèle IVAN BRAGINSKY qui vous aidera à le canaliser ou FRANCIS BONNEFOY qui prendra les coups à votre place.

Par défaut, le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND est sur mode « tsundere ». Pour le faire passer à un autre mode, nous vous conseillons la possession d'un autre modèle NATION ou du temps afin d'apprendre à le connaître.

Relation avec les autres modèles :

Notre collection HETALIA est divisée en plusieurs parties. Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND provient de la classe EUROPE, catégorie KIRKLAND.

Relations avec les autres modèles de type KIRKLAND :

Relations cordiales bien que les membres sont capables de faire passer votre modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND de "Familial" à "Râleur".

Relations avec les modèles de type EUROPE :

Assez variées, selon leurs histoires communes, mais le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND restera en mode "Tsundere" par défaut.

Relations avec les modèles de type HETALIA :

Avec les modèles ANCIENNES COLONIES, votre modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND sera en mode "Familial", "Déni" ou "Supérieur" selon les circonstances de leur prise d'indépendance.

Avec les modèles ANCIENS ALLIÉS, votre modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND sera en mode "Râleur".

Avec les modèles ANCIENS ENNEMIS, votre modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND sera en mode "Supérieur".

Entretien :

\- Nettoyage :

Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND sait comment se nettoyer seul. Mais si vous vous débrouillez bien et si il se trouve en mode "Familial" ou "Amical", il peut accepter de se baigner avec vous, mais uniquement en maillot de bain.

Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND sait comment se sécher tout seul. N'essayez pas de le faire pour lui (n'y pensez même pas).

\- Énergie :

Ce modèle sait faire ses propres repas mais évitez tout de même de le laisser faire, il est incapable de faire des plats comestibles et est capable de mettre le feu à votre cuisine. Mais faites attention tout de même de ne pas le faire passer en mode "Violence (Active ou Passive)" ou "Buveur".

F.A.Q :

Question : Mon ARTHUR KIRKLAND me regarde méchamment. Que dois-je faire pour qu'il arrête ?

Réponse : Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND est en général en mode « Tsundere », ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il doit être distant. Les regards noirs font partie de sa programmation. S'il vous regarde encore plus méchamment que d'habitude, c'est que vous ne lui laissez pas assez de liberté ou que vous avez caché l'alcool. Ou alors, que vous parlez trop. Le modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND regarde toujours d'un air mauvais ce qu'il n'aime pas. S'il continue malgré tout de vous jeter des regards noirs, alors le problème, c'est vous.

Q. : Hmm… Je souhaiterais que mon ARTHUR KIRKLAND fasse un peu de yaoi avec [insérer le nom du modèle]. Y'a-t-il possibilité ?

R. : Non. Pas avec le modèle « normal ». Cependant nous avons un catalogue spécial modèles yaoi/yuri. Vous pourrez peut-être y trouver un modèle ARTHUR KIRKLAND répondant à vos attentes. Un conseil : ne parlez pas de ça à votre modèle. Nous vous rappelons qu'il connaît les modèles ELISABETA HERDEVARY et KIKU HONDA.

Q. : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours grognon ? Je le voudrais plus sympathique !

R. : Imbécile. Peut-être auriez-vous dû opter pour un modèle FRANCIS BONNEFOY ou ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO.

Q. : Que faire pour arrêter le mode « Buveur » ?

R. : NE LUI ÔTEZ SURTOUT PAS SES BOUTEILLES. Vous pouvez tenter de lui prêter une oreille attentive ou acheter le modèle IVAN BRAGINSKY ou FRANCIS BONNEFOY.

Dépannage :

Problème : Il est bloqué en mode « Rebelle »

Solution : Éloignez-le de tout objet contondant et apportez-lui des modèles type KIRKLAND, ALFRED JONES, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO ou FRANCIS BONNEFOY. Ils aideront à faire tomber la vapeur et à le faire passer à un mode plus facile. (Fonctionne aussi avec les modèles MATTHEW WILLIAMS ou KIKU HONDA, mais ce n'est pas très économique).

Problème : Il s'est enfermé dans la cuisine. J'ai peur...

Solution : Fuyez. Ou ayez sous la main le modèle MATTHEW WILLIAMS, FRANCIS BONNEFOY ou KIKU HONDA afin de le faire sortir sans qu'il ne tente de mettre le feu à votre logement.

Problème : Il ne veut pas utiliser de la magie.

Solution : Achetez d'autres modèles de type KIRKLAND, NORGE VIK ou VLAD NECULAI pour le motiver.

Avec de l'attention et de l'entretien, votre ARTHUR KIRKLAND vivra assez longtemps pour vous chouchouter avec des attentions de femme d'intérieur. Sa garantie est valable durant plusieurs années sauf si vous lui faites combattre un exemplaire de FRANCIS BONNEFOY seul ou si vous lui faites utiliser ses pouvoirs trop souvent. Enfin, si pour quelques raisons que ce soit, vous êtes insatisfait de votre achat, dites-lui que le modèle CHIBI ALFRED JONES (modèle unique) a été aperçu de l'autre côté de la planète. Il partira en courant à sa recherche et ne reviendra pas.

Bon de garantie à envoyer à :

SARL APH

Directeur : Britannia

Camelot

Pays de Logres, Britannia.

* * *

 **Voracity Karn**


End file.
